A World of Love and Wonders
by Meggie8ter
Summary: Life gets better for the Shepherd family between a upcoming wedding, Derek's recovery, births of babies, and being a caring family. I have had this idea for awhile. Also Elijah, Zola, and Bailey are going to take a major part of the story with the family concept
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the engagement

Amelia:

After James had proposed to me I ran, I ran with 3 year old Elijah and now I'm staying with my brother at his house. I couldn't love James the way I once loved Owen. When Derek was in high school he introduced me to Owen I was 16 while he was 18. We were boyfriend and girlfriend I fact I even went to my brothers prom with my boyfriend. I became sad again after Owen left to go into the military. I didn't know what to do so when I turned 18 and he was 20 and we talked once a month. But what Owen never knew is that I got into drugs because if he died I wanted to die to. Now that I'm back in Seattle I'm hoping to get his trust back and love me even though I have a son from another man. I didn't even know what I was doing when I was high and was hanging around Ryan because the one I wanted to be my husband was married to my sister in laws best friend whom he showed the love for her that he once had with me.

Owen and I are going on a date tonight while my sister in law watches Elijah. Things have been hard on both of us since we left LA. Derek recently got into a car accident and almost died. He would of died if it wasn't for me. I saved his life but he's still in the hospital with a broken leg, and wrist. But he's still in the hospital because he did have a major brain bleed and I was able to fix it. Derek has a 50/50 shot of being the same Derek he was or be the Derek that nobody knows. I know thins have been hard it's been hard on Meredith as she's sick every morning even though she is pregnant but I find hard to watch her because I am expecting Owens baby but I'm afraid I'm afraid this one will be like Elijah who has special needs due to me which means he has delays and a seizure disorder he doesn't have Autism, down syndrome, or any physical handicaps but he might have ADHD but I'll cross that bridge later but I'm afraid that this child will be the same.

"Momma come can I be good I'm sorry for being bad boy" Elijah said to me. "Oh sweetie you weren't a bad boy no mommy is just going out with a friend." I told my son. "Daddy you see daddy the red headed guy who loves me." Asked my son "yes honey mommy is going to see your future daddy." I told my son. Owen and I have been talking about getting married for about 6 months but we just never got around to the idea that we could be married. Our child needs a mom and a dad who will love and care for him or her. "Amelia I love you and I've missed you for years would you do the honor of marrying me so I can be the father of your children." He asked me. "Owen Hunt I've been waiting for this moment for years I will marry you."I said to him.

This morning I woke up and vomited like I have been for a few weeks now, then I got Elijah ready for preschool so I could drop both Elijah and my nephew Bailey off. This morning was going to be the day that Derek found out about the engagement and how much he's means to me to walk me down the isle as my father never had the chance to do because he died when I was 5. I am reminded of my dad everyday with Elijah because I named my son after his grandfather. "You were out late last night with Owen" Meredith said. "Ya I was we had fun and talked." I told her. "Is that a 2 carrot diamond on your finger." Meredith asked. "Yes Meredith it is we got engaged last night." I told her. "Well congratulations Amelia I can't wait to tell Derek this news." She said. "No Meredith I'm going to tell him but when are you going to tell him about the baby" I asked her. "Okay I won't tell him as far as this baby goes I'm going to tell him when the time is right." She said.

After I dropped my son and nephew off at school I went to work. This morning I'm going to see how Derek is doing and tell him the good news that he can finally be released from neuro observation because he hasn't had any issues in a few weeks. Derek might be able to come home again so Zola, and Bailey can see their dad and not be hooked up to all kinds of monitors. "Good morning Derek how are you feeling this morning." I asked him. "Amelia when can I escape this place I want to go home with my wife children, nephew, and you." He said. "Well you can leave my observation but I'd have to ask Callie about it." I told him. "Amelia your perky today is the news about your baby making you happy or something else." Derek asked me. " well yes and no Derek I got engaged last night to Owen." I told him. "Congrats little sis I knew once you found him again you would marry him." Derek said.

Derek was right for once every thing was going right nothing bad was happening to us I was happy I had my son my fiancé and a baby on the way.

A/N: so here is a new story it's got love and happiness in it and has a lot of Meredith and Derek, and Owen and Amelia.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Derek's surprise

Meredith:

I am excited to bring home Derek and tell him the good news about our little baby on the way. He deserves to be happy when he can't do much right now I'm hoping he can go back to work and be the man he once was I believe that he is going to be the man I fell in love with. I know he wants to come home to see the kids, and to know what else is going on. Derek is a fighter just like I am, our son Bailey gets it from both of us, that and both Amelia and Derek are fighters because they witnessed their father killed.

"Are we ready to go home now because I'm sick of these walls" Derek asked. "Almost Derek I just need to get these hospital release forms signed then we can go home with the kids." I told my loving husband. Just to think 5 months ago we were separated and now we are together again except I'm caring for him like I am for our two children we have. I can't wait to tell him about our third child that's on the way. I know he would be upset to find out that he missed the 12 week ultrasound because he was in the hospital. Hopefully he can come to the 15 week ultrasound when I can find out what we are having. Im hoping for a baby boy because Bailey needs a little brother. But I wouldn't mind a daughter as well.

When I brought Derek home Amelia was there with the kids and little Elijah. Derek was happy to be home. I surprised Derek with a dinner that Amelia had been in charge of making because I can't cook that well and the kids hate my cooking. Amelia seems to know what the kids will eat and what Derek would eat that is easy. I set out the dinner nicely on the kitchen table and I was able to wheel Derek in his wheel chair to the table for desert we had a cake with pink and blue for baby colors on it saying congratulations on baby number 3. Derek looked at the cake then he asked if it was true and I showed him the ultrasound of the baby and how it was growing. "Meredith when is it due?" he asked me. "Christmas time why" I asked him. He was concerned because it was June almost July and that he is just finding this out about the baby. Derek was in the hospital for close to 4 months because of his brain injury and his leg surgery. Derek is able to walk but it's not recommended because the extent of his brain injury which Amelia did a ct scan and said that the swelling has gone down but somethings he should do is take an easy otherwise he will be in the hospital again.

After Derek found out about the baby he wanted to know everything that he has missed since his accident. I explained that he missed Zola's fifth birthday, Amelia finding out that she was pregnant again, and me finding out about baby number 3. "How far along is Amelia?" He asked me. "Derek I'm 26 weeks Owen and I are expecting a little girl her name is going to be Leila Marie Shepherd Hunt." Amelia explained. I always liked that name but I also like Leia, Olivia, Madeline, Elizabeth, Eleanor, or Ellis.

It has been a month since I brought Derek home and he found out about our baby. He is excited for today as we find out what the gender of our little baby is going to be. Derek is hoping for a little girl because he wants to do more princess tea parties and that is hard to do with a boy because they are into cars, sports, and all kinds of manly things unlike daughters who can be wrapped around their daddy's fingers. Derek and I were excited to find out that we are expecting a baby girl. Derek looked at me and said that is Ellie our beautiful daughter. "Ellie Derek?" I asked him. "Yes little Ellie better than calling her Eleanor right." He said. "Ellie for Eleanor I like it honey she is our little Ellie our princess" I told Derek

Eleanor Alexandra Grey Shepherd is going to be the name of our daughter because it fits what we have always wanted. I'm happy that we have a healthy baby girl on the way and that Derek can buy all kinds of different clothing for her and buy things to spoil her. I love my little family and I love my sister in law even though we don't see eye to eye but she is still my family and I couldn't be any more excited for her an I hope that little Leila is going to be healthy and happy. I also can't wait to be a matron of honor at Amelia's wedding which is in 2 months well I don't know if she will walk down the isle with Leila or if she is still pregnant by that time because both Owen and Amelia picked September 15th, because it is one of the prettiest times, and that Amelia can have the flowers that she wants for her wedding.

A/N: Okay the name of Amelia's baby is coming from my list of characters in a story I'm writing. I have no intent of copying **_Ballerinaemilia's Dreams of Fire_** I just like the name Leila which is a name that stands for God's princess. I thought that fit for Amelia considering that Owen needs a little princess next to his loving future wife Amelia. I hope to update this tomorrow or sometime this week next to Life as he knows it.


End file.
